Juni
Juni is a student at Wellston Private High School and is one of its journalists. She started suspicion of Seraphina's ability being compromised as well as collecting evidence for an article she later writes about Seraphina's current status. Appearance Juni has light green hair tied into twin buns and yellow eyes. She wears the full Wellston girls uniform, without the vest. While activating her ability, her eyes glow a bright yellow colour. Personality Juni is dedicated to her work. Once she captures an interesting topic for her article, she would do whatever it takes to gather solid evidence for her article, even if it means harming someone like Seraphina just for her article. Like many students at Wellston, Juni has shown to be somewhat haughty, taking a second to gloat at Seraphina once she confirmed that she was powerless. However, while in the presence of someone she knows is stronger than her, she quickly becomes submissive. She is also cowardly, preferring to run from fights and begging her opponents for mercy if this is not an option. Plot Secrets Juni was first seen with giving Cecile a rough sketch of Seraphina attempting to block an attack from Brea. The supposedly untouchable Seraphina blocking was unheard of, as she could instantaneously avoid all attacks, leading Juni to theorize that the Ace had lost her ability. Though Cecile showed interest in the article, she angrily rejected it for lack of solid evidence and sent Juni away.Chapter 82 The next day, Juni waited for Seraphina behind a school building and tests her theory by throwing a rock at Seraphina's head. She succeeds, giving Seraphina a bloody wound on her forehead. Juni then apologizes for throwing the rock, lying about practicing her aim and missing, but Seraphina dismissed it and forgave her. Once Sera leaves, the Juni smiles to herself, pleased with the new evidence.Chapter 87 That very same day, Juni stalks Seraphina yet again, this time inside the school, to collect solid evidence for her article as a journalist. After following her nervously, she pushed Seraphina down a flight of stairs and takes a photo of the injured Seraphina, with a smile on her face after.Chapter 91 One week later, Juni would find herself dismayed when Cecile returned her article due to Arlo enforcing stricter policies on the school press against the freedom of press. However, Cecile thought of a loophole and told Juni that she will give her credit for the article if she found an alternative way to publish it. Juni would find her medium in the form school's hallway notification board and posted her article for all to see.Chapter 100 Unfortunately for her, Juni would not foresee the consequences of her actions as a journalist. Change Juni's article became the source of much chaos among the student body's higher-ups. She was hard at work in the press room the day after the article's release when Arlo burst in. He furiously confronted Cecile for defying his direct orders to keep the article a secret. As the writer of the article, Juni was particularly nervous that the King would come after her next. She watched as Arlo replaced Cecile with Isen as the head of the press team, and when Cecile challenged Arlo's decision and failed. Though Arlo seemed to overlook her, she would find herself in even greater danger as the next target on "ʎɐpsǝn┴" 's hit list. Wishing her friend luck on an imminent history test, Juni would find herself face-to-face with a mysterious bag-masked stranger.Chapter 111 Using her ability, Juni realizes that she is outmatched, and her only hope is to trick her attacker and escape. However, in an ironic twist, Juni would find herself kicked down the stairs, with her attacker close behind. With no options left, Juni ran to the cafeteria, fearful of the bagged attacker following close behind. To her relief, it was not the bagged attacker who walked into the cafeteria, but it was John. With her attacker nowhere in sight, Juni bolted out of the cafeteria, but to her horror, the bagged attacker returned and was much faster than Juni was capable of running. Caught with nowhere left to run, Juni begged for her life and apologizing for whatever she did to wrong the bagged attacker and promised to do whatever he told her. Her pleas fell onto deaf ears, however, as the bagged attacker mercilessly punched her, and for good measure, kicked her brutally while she was unconscious. The attacker then left Juni's bloodied and unconscious body in the hallway within an inch of her life.Chapter 112 According to other Wellston students, Juni was hospitalized.Chapter 113 Joker Juni recovered from her attack from her encounter with the bag-masked attacker (now dubbed the Joker) and returned to school at some undetermined point. At some point, she was approached by Isen and told him that she managed to "escape" the Joker for a short period of time. Isen then took Juni to meet Blyke and Remi, and the mid-tier recalled her battle with the Joker, noting that he likely did not copy her ability.Chapter 144 Powers & Abilities UnOrdinary Juni Stats.png UnOrdinary Flash Forward.png Flash Forward: Juni's ability is Flash Forward, which allows her to see a few seconds into the future. Quotes * (To "ʎɐpsǝn┴" after getting beaten up) "I don't know what I did to deserve this...but whatever it is, I'm sorry!" Trivia *In episode 112, one of the students calls her "Double Buns". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wellston Students Category:Mid-tier Category:Females Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Wellston Weekly